


That fic where Harry finds out that his sons are gay and he was an idiot.

by daughterofHadeswiththeblessingofAthena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anorexia, Birth Control, But it's only one character, Coming Out, Don't Like Don't Read, Draco is a brilliant father, Eating Disorder, F/M, First Time, Gay Marriage, Harry is a terrible father for Albus, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did the maths, I'm Going to Hell, Internalised Homophobia, Just Albus being stupid, LITERALLY, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memories, Mpreg, Multi, Panic Attacks, Running away from school, Slash, Teddy is older than James with 4 years., Top James Potter, Wedding Night, fight me, getting caught, if you don't know what that means, it means gay people in gay relationships, supportive family members, trigger warning, volunteerily, ⚠️ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofHadeswiththeblessingofAthena/pseuds/daughterofHadeswiththeblessingofAthena
Summary: What if James and Teddy got married secretly? What if Harry walked on them on their wedding night while they were getting it on?What if Albus is gay and tries to come out to his father but has a panic attack and wants his dad to comfort him? Not his father. His dad.Adding to the few fics with Jeddy that aren't porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TransBoyWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/gifts).



> I don't hold any responsibility for what this turns out to be. I wrote this at 6:27 am. Without sleep. At work. I am an IT. So I am crazy after sleeping well. And I was eating really salty cheese with a spoon. And listening to Eminem.

Harry Potter. The saviour of the wizardry world. The chosen one. He thought he had seen everything. You start thinking that after walking on your best friends while they are NOT fully dressed. Together. But here he stood, jaw probably a couple of floors below, staring at his son. Naked. On top of another boy. Kissing. Who happens to be no other than his Godson. Teddy Lupin.

Harry turned, walked out and went straight to the kitchen. His son was gay. He was totally okay with that. His 19 years old, gay son was having sex with his 23 years old god brother. He needed something stronger than tea to get his head around that.

Harry put the kettle on the stove and started busying himself with making tea and biscuits. 30 minutes later, two trays of biscuits have been put in the cookie jar and tea was waiting with a heating charm on it.

"It's really ironic, you know. "

"What is?"

"You are the one who got fucked and I am the one with the too big T-shirt. "

"Well, I can't walk because of said shagging."

"You love me and you know it. "

"You are lucky I do. "

James pecked Teddy's lips and turned to enter the kitchen.

You know that cliche in movies when someone drops something from their hands and it breaks because of a surprise? James didn't have anything in his hands right now, but he was sure that would have happened if he did.

His dad was sat at kitchen table, biscuit in one hand and one of Teddy's comic books in the other. He closed the comic, put it on the table beside the now disregarded biscuit and gave James that look. The look where he crossed his arms, tightened his jaw and stared unblinkingly in the most unnerving way to possibly exist.

A string of really colourful swear words left Teddy's mouth beside him.

"Sit. "

They did.

"So. Who is going to start the explanation first?"

It was phrased like a question, but it clearly wasn't. Harry's eyes were on James. He thought the intensity of the gaze was going to burn him alive.

"It's a long story. "

"I have time. "

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward.

"I am gay. "

"I think I already had that figured out. "

"Teddy and I....."

"Yes."

"Well. You see dad we didn't want to tell you that we are...."

"Spit it out already, James. I am not going to murder you for dating an older boy. "

"We got married. "

"Excuse me. "

"We got married. Today. "

Harry blinked. He turned to Teddy.

"When did you two start dating?"

"James' fifth year. "

Harry gaped at both of them.

"First of, How? How did you go around snogging for four years without being caught? Second of, Teddy, you know I love you, but please try to have the right answer for this one question. When did you first sleep with James? Thirdly, Why in hell did you not tell me? I would have had fun seeing my eldest son getting married, you know. "

James didn't know how, but Teddy looked extremely ready to deal with his dad's bullshit, he watched his husband open his mouth to reply in the driest way possible, with the most perfect of poker faces.

"You are about as observant as a brick wall, about half an hour ago, imagine the fun the daily prophet would have had. " "I can already imagine the headline. 'A Slytherin son and a gay son. What does Harry Potter have to say about those disappointments?' And please don't give that 'I don't care about what the media says' bullshit. We both know what you did when there was a rumour about you being bisexual. "

Harry winced at the memory. He had gone to each and every single newspaper and given interviews about how he is NOT bisexual.

"I ...I ......"

"Indirectly told your children that any other sexuality than Hetro isn't okay?"

"I am sorry. "

"You should be. Now, if you excuse me, I need to leave James to explain a few things that I would rather not be here while he does. "

Teddy got up, turned around and left the kitchen with an obvious limp.

Harry turned to James.

"James....."

"Dad. It's fine. Ok? Teddy is just a bit cranky today. I am not angry at you. "

"Ok. "

"Only two people know about us. "

"Who?"  
The look on Harry's eyes was pained and ashamed.

"Aunt Hermione and Uncle Percy. "

"What? Why them and not me? Why not your mum?"

"Dad, I seriously don't know how you became head Auror. Didn't you ever wonder why Percy and his wife split up? Or why Oliver Wood seemed to be at our family gatherings a lot? Uncle Percy's gay, dad. "

"What about Hermione?"

"Well, you know how Remus Lupin was a werewolf?"

"Yes. What does that ha-"

"Please let me continue. "

James looked tired and would rather be in bed beside Teddy rather than here.

"Werewolves go into mating cycles. There are Alphas, Betas and Omegas. "

"I understand how those work. "

"Remus was a beta. Betas can only give birth to either Alphas or Omegas. And since you didn't walk on Teddy biting marks on my neck, I think you figured that he is an omega. "

"Ok. So Teddy can get pregnant. At least your mother wouldn't go on about not going to have grandchildren. "

"Another thing about Omegas is that they go into heat. It's sort of like periods. That's why Teddy's acting like a bitch. "

"I HEARD THAT. "

James chuckled and smiled. Not at his father. It was that smile that you give yourself. The one full of love and care.

"The first time Teddy went into heat he was 13. He panicked and went to aunt 'mione. She understood what was going on. She explained everything and gave him the muggle equivalent of contraception potion. "

"Birth control pills?"

"Don't let him hear you saying that, he likes to call them suppressants."

Harry stared at his son for a long moment.

"So I was an ignorant fool who didn't notice that his godson takes suppressants every day and that my son is gay. I also accidentally planted in his mind the idea that I would be angry if he wasn't straight. So karma slapped me by not getting to see said son getting married. "

"Yup. "

"God. I am an arsehole. "

"OH YOU BET YOU ARE. "

James just shook his head and smiled at his father.

"God. I love that moron. "

Harry smiled back and rose to his feet.

"I guess I'll get going. I take it you want me to tell mum. "

"Yes. Better you than us. And dad. Please. Albus. Try to at least communicate. "

Harry nodded.

"JAMIE. Is your dad gone? I need you right now. Like, inside me. "

James' turned as red as his hair. Harry coughed, muttered a quick goodbye then apparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of eating disorder.

A knock on his office's door startled Harry.

"Come in. "

Albus entered the study hesitantly, he looked like he had forced his feet to take every step.

"Hey Albus. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I wanted to...to talk. "

Harry motioned for his son to continue.

"I. I. I am...."

Harry smiled at his son gently.

"You can tell me anything. There's nothing ever that could stop me from loving you. "

Albus nodded. He looked weak and skinny. His hair was thinning and his skin was pale. His clothes hanged on his frame. Wait a second. Harry thought. That shirt fit perfectly when he got it.

"Albus. Go on. "

Albus' breathing was raged and erratic. He was gasping for breath, panic visible on all his face.

"Albus. ALBUS. OH CIRCE. ARE YOU AlRIGHT ?"

Albus shakily stood and headed for the floo, his father quickly followed.   
Harry took a handful of powder and stepped with his into the flames.

"Mungos Hos-"

Albus stopped his father and shook his head.

"Malfoy. "  
He said in a barely audible whimper.

Harry knew the sensible thing to do was go to the hospital, but the way Albus was looking at him was enough. They were heading to the manor.

Normally, you would think that Albus would run to Scorpius and hug him. Well, Albus is all about surprises.

The Slytherin tumbled out of the fire place and ran into a taller Malfoy's arms.

Draco hugged Albus. Harry couldn't help but stare. Draco seemed to know what exactly was going on and what to do. He held Albus closely and whispered calming nonsense in his ear.

'That should have been me. '

That was the thought that dominated the older Potter's mind.

Albus seemed to calm down enough to start talking. Harry's heart cracked when he saw the "calm and cool, everything is fine with me" mask slip back on his son's face, he whispered something in Draco's ear, looked at Harry

"Father, I fancy boys. "

He turned around and went upstairs.

"You have to pardon Alby. He could be a bit of a drama queen. "

Harry's head snapped to Draco's direction. Malfoy looked weird like this. Long hair in a messy bun, sweat pants and a T-shirt, so un-Malfoyish. Draco sat down and motioned for Harry to sit.

"What the actual fuck is going on?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I get the part about Albus being gay. What with you two? What was wrong with him? "

Draco waved his wand, a tray appeared with a teapot and two cups. He handed the other man a cup.

"Let's drink our tea then I think this matter is best explained with the aid of a penseive. Don't worry about Albus, Scorpius is upstairs. He'll make sure he's okay. "

Harry had many questions running through his head, but Draco looked pretty confident and calm. He was going to need something stronger than tea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.   
Boy was he right. He needed something much stronger than tea for this.

Memories flashed in front of his eyes. They were clearly from Draco's point of view and all seemed to involve Albus.

  
••• Al's first year.

"He is going to hate me, Scor. I am a Potter for goodness sake. "

"I beg to differ from what rumours say about me. "

Albus jumped at Draco's voice.

"Draco Malfoy. Scorpius wrote a lot about you. "

He extended a hand with a warm smile. Albus took it with half a smile.

"Albus Potter. Father rants about you a lot. "

Malfoy chuckled.

  
••• Second year.

Albus still hasn't passed the barrier to platform 9 3/4, someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you afraid of?"

"People. "

"It's okay. " "Here. Let's cross the barrier together. "

•••• This memory started with Malfoy and Astoria snuggling on a couch in the manor reading, then there was a blinding green flash and Albus was hugging Draco. In his school robes. Astoria had brought cocoa with marshmallows while Draco was wiping Al's tears. 

"Albus, dear. what's wrong? and how did you get here, isn't the school floo system closed? "

"I undid the charms."  
Albus' voice was small, he had a little mischievous smile on his face. 

Draco had a wonderful ability at keeping a straight face, Harry credited him for that, but at that moment, The senior Malfoy just broke down into laughter. 

"My duty would be to send you back to McGonagall and tell her you escaped school, but honestly, I think she'll have a heart attack when I tell her a thirteen years old broke through his father's auror team's enchantments. "

Albus blushed lightly when Astoria ruffled his hair. 

"Draco. I think we should focus more on why Albus is here. "

Said boy suddenly froze, he paled and started playing with his fingers. 

"Dad..."

"Do I floo call Potter?"

Albus' eyes widened, realising what he just said. 

"I am sorry Mr. Malfoy, I didn't mean that call you that. I shouldn't have come here."

Albus rose to his feet, he was about to walk away when a Malfoy grabbed him and pulled him back. 

"You can call me whatever the hell you want to Albus."

Astoria hugged Albus tightly. 

"Harry Potter might be your father, but he was never your daddy. I see that Draco is better cut out for the part. I am going to leave you to talk."

With as much elegance as ever, Astoria stalked out of the room with a cup of cocoa in her hand. 

"What did you want to tell me, Alby?"

For some reason, the use of the nickname hurt Harry more now than before. 

"Is--is it okay to look at b-b-boys the like I am supposed to look at girls?"

His son was looking at his feet in pure shame. 

"Did your father never tell you? Of course it is, Alby. "

"My father never told me much now, did he?"   
His tone was bitter and a look of dislike was on his face.

"Oh no no no no. No. You don't talk about your father in that tone. You are going to turn into a teenage me and I wouldn't wish that on old crazy Voldy."

A little smile broke on his son's face.

"Sure dad. "

"A little secret. I may or may not have used to snogg Theodore Nott in moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "

"No way. "

"Yes way. And by the way, I am going to act like I don't know how you have the hugest crush on Scorpius for the sake of your sanity."

"I don't have a crush on Scor."

"Denial ain't only a river in Egypt, kiddo. Now back to school before I have McGonagall on my hide. "

After Albus flooed back to the common room, Draco was staring at a dark corner in the room. 

"I know you are there, Minerva. "

And just like that, Minerva McGonagall emerged from the shadows. 

  
"If I still had the authority, I'd be giving you detention right now, Mr. Malfoy. But that boy, something is wrong with him Draco. I know that you know. And here is the thing, if you don't wish to tell me, I understand, but it is my duty to tell the boy's father about his escape and reason. "

"Are you threatening me, Minerva?"

The headmistress sat opposite Draco.

"No. I am trying to persuade you into telling me what is wrong with Albus. We both know I would never tell Harry. "

"He spent last summer here. Astoria found him passed out in the bathroom too many times, with vomit on his clothes. "

"Is he ill?"

"Not a physical illness. No. A mental one. I remember checking on him one night, after Astoria voiced her concerns, he was crying, telling himself how ugly and fat he was. He forced himself to throw up any food he ate. I-I don't know what to do. "

A chocked sob reminded Harry of the real Malfoy standing with him. He was holding a hand to cover his mouth, pain written on all his features.

"Talk to him. Or make Scorpius do that, he is quite fond of the boy. "

The memory Draco nodded.

"If you excuse me, I am going to redo the Slytherin common room floo system's blocking, as a team of practiced aurors aren't capable of warding off third years, it seems."

  
/"Draco. Enough, please. I got the point. I can't continue this. "/

/"You need to. "/

  
•••• Albus' favourite muggle song blasted through what Harry realised to be Scorpius' room.

The Potter was lying on his back on the bed with Scorpius by his side, eyes closed and a peaceful smile decorated his features despite the fast music. He looked older. It was fourth year's Christmas break.

/"You have an mp3 player?"/

/Draco scowled. "Yes, Potter. I do."/

Scorpius was suddenly on top of Al, hugging him.

"It surprises me, you know. "

"Well, I am full of surprises so you will have to be more clear. "

"You don't mind touching me. "

"I never minded that. "  
Scor sounded confused.

Albus flushed under his friend's questioning gaze, he was fiddling with his fingers, eyes never meeting the other boy's.

"You still didn't mind after, you know, I told you I am..."  
His voice trailed on.

"As straight as boiled spaghetti?"

Al snorted.

"That's one way to put it. "

"I never stopped physically interacting with you because your sexuality doesn't change who you are, dumbass. Besides, I am not the straightest of the bunch. "

Scorpius was blushing slightly and looked a bit shy now. Albus' expression vaguely resembled that of Harry when he walked on Teddy and James.

"Are you, Scorpius Malfoy, telling me that you aren't as straight as uncooked spaghetti ?"

"And are you to trying to convince me that you don't know how to put on silencing charms? Or at least close the door while you shout around with your cracking puberty voices."

The two boys looked at the door to find a bed headed Draco Malfoy with a tired smile on his lips, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. He stalked into the room slowly, reaching the bed to gently pull his son out then hug him fiercely.

"Just to be over this point quickly, you like girls, you like boys, you like tomatoes, I wouldn't care as long as you are happy, son. "

Scorpius visibly relaxed into the hug and even returned the gesture.

"You know I hate tomatoes. "

The older man chuckled. They disentangled and Draco turned to both of them.

"Now, if you could start dating already because four years of pining is too much for my health. "

"DAD. What are you talking about?"

"I may have been a stupid teen, but I wasn't blind. I could see the way Weasely was enamoured by Granger, and my vision is still perfect now, and I did catch you staring at Alby's arse a couple of times. So the quicker you two stopped being ridiculously stubborn and accepted that you fancy each other, the quicker I can stop having to deal with long staring sessions between you. "

Al scoffed.

"Well, you'd have start dealing with long snogging sessions. "

Draco faked a look of horror.

"No. Anything, but the snogging. It is torture to my eyes. I can't. "

Draco fell on the bed beside Albus,

"Farewell, sweet world, for they have used the worst of all. Two fifteen years old boys kissing, what has the world come to?"

"Daaaad. "

Harry winced at how the word rolled of Albus's tongue as easily as it did for Scorpius.

"Alright. Alright. But, really Scor, you date whoever you like, as long as it isn't the female bread-like Weasely. "

Albus snorted, while Scorpius glared.

"Traitor. You told him, didn't you?"

There was silence for a few moments before they all broke down in laughter.

  
••••••This memory was going to be darker, much darker. Harry could feel it.

It started with the sound of something breaking.

"I AM NOT SICK. "

It was Albus. He looked extremely thin and tired, like breathing itself was a tiresome task.

The Manor's dining room was decorated for Christmas and Draco and Scorpius didn't feel as jolly as the room looked.

"Alby, please. I never said you were sick, you aren't ill. You are just scared, aren't you? Because if it isn't that and you are not sick, then you are going to need a reason why you aren't eating. "

"I...l ..."  
Albus was a deer in headlights, Scorpius hugged his friend gently, as if he was something that would break.

"Jesus, dad. If that is subtlety required to be a Slytherin, then no wonder I got in. "

Scor's attempt at lightning the mood was working, Al chuckled a bit and Draco smiled. He sighed slowly and motioned for the boys to follow.

The scene changed to the Malfoy living room.

"Albus, please tell me what's wrong so I can help. You are tired and you faint much. You don't eat and when you do, don't think I don't know you throw it up. "

Scorpius's tone was pleading, he wanted and needed Al to tell him what's wrong. Draco though, his face was expressionless, voice calm, cool and collected.

"Who scared you?"

"People. "

"Fuck them. "

It was the first time that Harry ever heard Malfoy use the F word, clearly it was the two boys' first too.

"What. "

"You heard me, fuck them. Their opinion doesn't change who you are, if they have something bad to say about you then they can shove it. "

"Can you leave some alone time, father?"

"Sure. "

Draco turned and left, or more like eavesdropped from outside.

"It was those assholes, right? The only reason they aren't at Saint Mungos now is that you don't want me to hex anybody. What they did was horrible. Bullying you verbally for five years isn't enough for your brother, it seems. He's totally ok with standing around doing nothing while they punched your guts out. "

"I deserved that. After all, I can't live to my father's expectations with a "bubbly arse that escaped the girl's dorms." or "knees that wobble underneath my weight.". "

"Gryffindors are a pain in the neck. Your knees wobble because you're too weak and they are so bony. " "And besides, I never complained about your ass. "  
Scorpius was murmuring by the end of his words.

"You never saw my butt. "

"But I did touch it. "

What followed could only be described as kissy noises and Draco's face torn between horror and glee.

  
/"We talked later about his eating habits. I convinced him to go to a muggle therapist. "/

/"Great. My son went to a therapist and I had no idea about it. "/

/"Goes. "/

/"What?"/

/"Goes. Albus still goes to doctor Freer. Something like that doesn't stop in a month or two, Potter. "/

/"Even better. My son has been going to a therapist for two years and I had no idea. Merlin. I am a terrible father. "/

/"Usually, it takes Granger to shove facts in your face but looks like you are managing without her. "/

 

•••••••

/"Now potter, this memory isn't for the faint hearted. Yet, it's important. Try to be civil. "/

/"After this is over, I'll show you a memory that "isn't for the faint hearted. ". "/

  
Harry was met with Scorpius's naked back and his son's naked torso.

Scorpius was trailing kisses over Al's neck while the other boy whimpered in ecstasy.

"You are so beautiful, Albus. I always thought you were the prettiest boy ever. "

"I-l uhhh am not. "

"Nonsense. "   
Scorpius threw away what appeared to be Al's trousers.   
"I love you, Alby. "

"Ohhhhh. Ohhhhh. Scor. "

Scorpius chuckled.

"I love you too. " The brunette whimpered.

This time it wasn't just kissy noises telling Harry what was going on. He did not need that mental picture. Ever. Oh, but wait! There it was. Right in the forefront of his mind, torturing his poor soul. Scorpius and Albus were kissing.

That moment seemed to have snapped memory-Draco back into conscience after the shock of walking on his son and said son's best friend/boyfriend about to have sex. Draco turned around, closed the door, put a silencing charm and hurried away.

  
•••••• /"Are there many left?"/

/"Too busy to see how awful you have been to your son. "  
Draco's sneer was extremely disgusted. /

/"No. Hell, no. It just hurts so much. Especially after what I told him before. "/

/"Potter. The Hell you told him? Say right now. "/

/"I told him that sometimes I wished he wasn't my son. "/

/The look Draco gave him was far beyond outrage. It was disgust and disappointment, anger and hate, but worst of all, was the fear that lurked. Not pointed at him, but at Albus. Fear that no matter what Draco did, he wouldn't be able to make the boy forget. Fear for Albus from his father. Fear for Albus from his home. Harry Potter finally got it now. Draco Malfoy cared about Albus, maybe even as much as his own son./

/Draco turned his head to look at the flowing memory /

It was last Christmas break. The last one he had at Hogwarts. Albus was now only two months away from his NEWTS after all. The boy had spent it with Scorpius and Draco in Australia.

  
There was a beach and sun. There was Albus, lying on the sand in the sun, sunglasses covering his eyes. Scorpius was beside him holding his hand gently. Al looked a tad healthier. His ribs were visible but his skin had a fresher look to it.

The look of Al when he was practically sick with worry about telling his father that he was gay assaulted said father's mind, Harry flinched.

Scorpius intertwined their fingers and sighed.

"Dad says if we are still together by 21 he's getting us married. "

"Great. "  
Albus's tone was funny. Like he knew Draco had been joking then.

"He wasn't kidding, Alby. He even gave me a ring to propose here. "

Albus was silent for a few moments.

"I understand if you wanna break up. "  
His voice was calm. Steady, like the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.

"BREAK UP? Who the heck said I wanna break up?"

A sharp bark of cold, chilling laughter sounded from a still lying down Albus. Scorpius had risen at the mention of breaking up and lifted his glasses.

"Why would you marry me? I am not stupid, Malfoy. "

"No, you are complete idiot. Why wouldn't I marry you?"

"Because. Because. Because I can't secure the Malfoy line. Because I can't give birth to a child."  
Al was stammering. This wasn't the only reason.

"You think I don't really love you, don't you?"

The other boy was silent.

Scorpius looked mad, hurt and worried all at the same time.

Harry would have snapped. He would have yelled and threw things around and let bursts of emotions go out through violent magic.

Scorpius didn't. Scorpius hugged Albus tightly, more for himself than for the other.

"You stupid, blind, idiotic fool. Why wouldn't I love you with all my heart? Because you are a boy? I like guys, so sue me. Because you can't secure the bloody Malfoy line, well, surprise, I couldn't give a flying shoe about the damn line. Albus. Oh Albus. Do you think that I would not love you because you are ...are...."

"Because I can't make you happy when I can't even have my father tell me he's proud of me. Because I can't eat a piece of toast without strug-"

He was cut off by the blonde's hand on his mouth. The anger he had suppressed now visible.

"TO HELL WITH YOUR FATHER. I couldn't give less fucks about his opinion if I tried. The way he treats you, I DARE SAY IT IS WORSE THAN HOW GRANDFATHER TREATED DAD. I don't understand how you still care about him. I want you by my side now, and I know I will when we are twenty. "

"Albus, This is not some corny arse speech about my unconditional love for you, this me telling you to get your shite together, cause you are my fiancé and I love you and everything about you. I don't care that you have an eating disorder, if people broke for something as simple I bet a lot of people would have been single. "

"You can't just tell someone they are your soon to be husband. "

"I just did. "

Scorpius now had his legs crossed behind the other boy's back. In a swift motion, Albus was fully lying back with the blond straddling him at the waist. He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss on his boyfriend's shoulder, over the obvious love bite that Draco had raised his eyebrows upon seeing this morning.

"I know it's gonna take much more than my hearty speech for you to believe me, but try. Please. "

"Love you. "

"I love you too. "  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry sat with his back against a wall, crying softly into his knees, wrapped in one of Draco's arms in a weird side hug, though there was still a lingering anger directed at Harry.

It took Draco an hour, two cups of tea (one of which had a some vodka in) and a threat to get Ginny to make Harry calm down enough to speak.

"That last memory. "  
His voice was raspy and cracked at some points.

"Wasn't mine, yes. It's one of my son's dreams. "

Cold. Shivers ran down the dark haired man's spine from how cold and formal Draco's tone was.

Draco passed around the room for 100 seconds, Harry counted.

"What type of father are you? What father tells his son THAT? Honestly, Potter, if it wasn't for my promise to Alby to not hurt you, I would have cursed you with spells they don't even mention in the restricted section then called your wife to bat-bogey hex you. " " I just don't get it. I have one son that I would sell my soul if it means he's happy and safe and you have three children and you decide to tell one of them that they are completely unimportant and useless. BEASTS AND MONSTERS DON'T DO THAT."

"I know, alright. I know that I am a horrible father who didn't care enough to notice two of his children falling in love and one getting married. It was awful of me to say that and I should apologise an-"

"Apologise. BLOODY APOLOGIES. Do you really think a sorry and a long ass speech about how you have always loved him is gonna cut it?"

"No, of course not. It's going to take time. "

"No, Potter. It's never going to heal. He might forgive you, but all wounds leave scars. "  
"I am getting your wife. The house elf will lead you to your room when they are ready. "

Without giving him much time to argue, Draco ordered Binky to ready the guest room then flooed to the Potter house only to return with Ginny in a matter of minutes.

"Ginerva, the penseive contains memories you might be interested in. Potter, will answer any of your questions. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry did actually tell Albus that in TCC


End file.
